Not The End
by Momo-chan X3
Summary: [oneshot] Sasuke reminisces Sakura. Use with[BASICALLY LISTEN TO]Feng[maple] by jay chou[chinese artist]. sad. T for only one word. SAD.


**here...a oneshot. Im better at them than chpters cuz i just am...but read it italics are for thoughts and flashbacks. normal is for normal talking and sasuke thinking. ur smart, u can figure it out. now READ AND REVIEW!**

**LOVE YA ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS, **

**me.**

**o and listen to feng by jay chou wen u read it cuz it adds to the effect a little cuz the song is sad but the lyrics dont exactly mix in with the story. and its chinese...duh...jay chou? chou...very chinese like...well i dont care...im chinese and i know -kinda- wats hes saying. but ill put the translations up at the end.**

* * *

Death is Not the End

You always stood by my side. Even during my "death," you never gave up hope. At the brink of life and death, you dragged me back, only to be taken away from me forever. Now I look at your peaceful face, my eyes still look cold. You gave me spring, but _he_ took it away again. I then remember how I betrayed you.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking down the path to out of the village when I remember you walking toward me._

_I remember you confessing your love for me. _How stupid I was to not recognize my feelings for you also. I was too blinded from my hatred.

I don't remember much more._ But I do remember transporting to your back, only to say your name and the single word, arigato. Then to make you unconscious when your last words were "Sasuke-kun." Your love to me was endless and I just can't believe it took three long years to realize it._

_End Flashback._

I look back at more recent memories and stumble on your second attempt to rescue me. I was astonished of how much you've changed in just two and a half years. I was even more astonished that you still called my name with a 'kun.' I chuckle at this thought. _I guess old habits never die._ I remember how I almost killed my best friend again and how cold I was to you and Naruto.

I remember the last time I saw your face, not pale and lifeless, but full of faith.

_Flashback:_

_Itachi had hit me to the wall, thus making all the air whipped out of my body. He grabbed ten kunai and mumbled, "You're still weak…little brother." And he hurled them toward my limp body. _

_Sakura, who was being held by Kisame, immediately broke free. She ran in front of me- only to be hit with all ten kunai at her vital spots. I was awake and fear was written all over my face._

_Sakura coughed up some blood. Then she said the most random and ironic thing I have ever heard. She smirked, panting, "Yo. You okay…scaredy cat?" I was speechless. She had just said the same remark I said to Naruto and the same remark Naruto had shot back at me._

_She fell backwards into my arms. I checked for pulse. There was none. Sakura, the love of my life, was dead from my clumsiness. She had died for her beloved. I was sad, no. More than sad. But…on her pale face was a soft, serene smile meant only for me._

"_The weak koinichi finally has found her purpose in life. To die," smirked Itachi as he disappeared._

_End Flashback._

It happened all too fast. We were planning on having our wedding after this mission. Now I stand by your coffin, you still smiling the same smile you gave me on the night you died. With you wearing the dress I gave you, your engagement ring, and a sakura branch filled with chakra so it can never wilt. Just like our friends' friendship.

All our friends standing by you crying like babies. Even Neji, Temari, TenTen, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Genma, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai, and even Shino are bawling their eyes out. But I just stare at you. Am I truly emotionless? Is death truly the end?

I feel the strangest thing on my face. Something that never happened to me ever since my family was massacred.

I was crying. I didn't wipe it away like everyone else. Instead, I embraced it. I let the tears flow down my cheeks and finally sliding down to my chin and falling to the ground. I look up at the clear sky, tears still flowing.

_No Sakura, I am not emotionless. Death is NOT the end. There is much much more than that. I, Sasuke, would give up my reputation, honor, dignity, and life for you. You alone. _I think out loud, making it possible for the whole mourning village to hear.

I open my eyes to see your angelic face staring down at me from the sky. Tears still falling restlessly-forgetting the one major rule for us shinobi.

Yes. Your soul and angel will always look after me and Konoha forever. You put these tears in my eyes. You let me do the one thing I've always wanted to do. Not to kill my brother, but to cry. Not just for anyone. For you. You are the only one I would cry for. Only you Sakura. As I close my eyes, I see you smile your cheerful smile and hear laugh your cute laugh. And I smile. My tears will forever flow and so will yours. Only to intertwine one day with mine.

* * *

**ya i kno...its sad...and crappy...o well...i just had to right that...it was annoying me that everyone is writing sad oneshots...not that i hate them cuz im one of them...i think im writing only sad oneshots withsongs to go with them cuz im gonna write another sad oneshot...i hav a problem...o well...in this story sasuke is very VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY OOC...duh...he cries...well here are the translations. **

Maple 

The dark cloud places a piece of shadow in our hearts  
I listen respectfully to my mood, which has already been quiet for a long time  
Clear and transparent  
Just like the beautiful scenery  
It's always only clear when seeing it in my memory

Can the heart, that has been thoroughly hurt, still continue to love me?  
I make an effort to pull up the pair of hands that have no warmth  
The tenderness in the past has already been locked by time  
Only leaving sadness that doesn't go away  
The maple leaves slowly falling down are like thoughts  
I light a candle to warm up the end of autumn  
The northern lights plunder the edge of the sky  
The northern wind brushes past the expressions of missing you  
I take love and burn it into fallen leaves  
Yet I can't get back that familiar face

The maple leaves slowly falling down are like thoughts  
Why must retrieving be hurried before winter comes?  
Loving you passing through time  
Two rows of tears from the end of autumn  
Let love permeate through the ground  
All I want is you to be by my side

The graceful red rain in between the mountainside  
Withering with the north wind  
I lightly swing the wind chimes  
I want  
To awaken the love that has been deserted  
Snowflakes are already spread all over the ground  
Deeply scared that the maple leaves outside the window have already become frozen

**sad... i kno...but its a sad oneshot...ok...i think im being reduntant now...so plz reveiw on what u think bout it...**


End file.
